Life at Dalton Academy
by xxxGleekxxx
Summary: Sebastian arrives, and trouble ensues from then on. What do the students at dalton really get up to? There will be food fights, truth or dare and other sleepover games secrets revealed alcohol sneaking out scandals sexuality mishaps pool parties and ships
1. Sebastian Arrives

**Dalton Fanfiction Chapter 1**

**A/N- Hey everybody! This is my first Glee story so please be nice :) Anyhoo, this is about Nick, Jeff, Trent, NICE Sebastian because I love his nice side, Blaine, Kurt and the whole Dalton crew. So…Happy Reading! :D And yes Wes graduated before season 3 when Sebastian joined but I love him too much to leave him out ;) There will be Niff, Klaine, Seblaine and other shippings maybe… Kurtofsky maybe?**

Nick and Jeff were sitting alone in the Dalton common room after school peering over their French books and scribbling down bits of information in their exercise books. No other boys were in their presence: they had all headed back to their dorms after class leaving the two alone. Jeff stuck his pen in his mouth, looking at the book with a confused expression on his face. He sighed in frustration looking up. Nick looked up at him sympathetically.

"I can't do this Nick! It's all so confusing! I got a D in our last French test and Madame Leroy says that if I don't improve I'm going to fail!" Tears were welling up in Jeff's eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Hey Jeff, it's okay" Nick said, pulling Jeff into his arms and rocking him slowly. Jeff's head resting against Nick's chest and the warmth radiating from him comforted Jeff and calmed him. Jeff wriggled out of his embrace and leaned back into his own seat again.

"Don't worry Jeff, I'll tutor you! I got an A in out last French test and Madame Leroy loves me!" Nick said enthusiastically with a beaming smile

"That makes me feel so much better." Jeff said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry Jeff." Nick said, his smile fading

"That's okay Nick"

"Let's get started shall we"

Nick and Jeff were just turning back to the book when the door to the common room opened and the boys were alerted to this by its tell-tale creaking. They both looked up to see a boy standing in the doorway. He was about 6 foot 3 inches tall and had dark auburn hair. He had piercing emerald eyes which had a slight warmth to them. The boy was unknown to Nick and Jeff.

"Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe." The boy said confidently. He approached the other two boys and held out his hand. Nick and Jeff each shook his hand in turn.

"Are you new here?" Jeff asked

"Yes, I just moved here from Mont-Saint-Michel in France." Sebastian smiled at the two boys cheekily.

"What are your names?" he questioned

"Oh yeah…um, I'm Nick and he's Jeff" Nick said, gesturing to himself and Jeff.

Sebastian looked between the two boys with a satisfied smirk on his face. Jeff and Nick both noticed the look in Sebastian's eyes: As if he knew something.

"Are you two together?" He shot out, smirking.

Jeff spluttered and Nick looked shocked, they both looked at each other.

"Um…uh….I…I don't… I have a girlfriend" Jeff spluttered out.

"Um… yeah, I mean… I think I'm straight" Nick explained, still shocked from Sebastian's blunt question.

"It's just my Gaydar was going crazy!" Sebastian laughed with a twinkle in his eyes. Nick and Jeff looked at each other in disbelief.

"So… your gay then?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, I hope your okay with that. Otherwise we're going to have a bit of a problem." He said with a slightly menacing tone

"Oh yeah, Dalton has a no-tolerance policy to bullying. Everyone treats everyone the same around here… whether you're gay, straight, purple, orange or dinosaur!" Jeff said.

Nick realised then that Sebastian was in his own clothes. He was wearing some baggy, fabric, army green tracksuit bottoms and a short sleeved, red, V-neck t-shirt. He had an old battered brown satchel slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Jeff. He needs a uniform." Nick said

"Come on let's go!"

Nick grabbed Sebastian's arm and dragged him out of the room. Nick let go once they were outside and Sebastian followed him and Jeff down the corridors trying to take in everything he was seeing. They turned a couple of corners and went down some corridors then Sebastian could see a little store room with windows where he could see uniforms all hung up on hangers. Nick and Jeff led him down to the room, opened the door and stepped inside, turning on the light. Sebastian followed and closed the door behind him. Now he could see the whole room: the uniform cupboard was huge! Everything was stacked on shelves and folded neatly. It had Dalton's tracksuits, shorts, t-shirts and hoodies, all in the Dalton colours of red and navy, for sports which took up half of one side of the room. The other half was taken up with grey trousers in various sizes. The other side of the room was filled up with Dalton V-neck sweatshirts, red and navy Dalton ties, black shoes, Dalton hats and scarves, Dalton bags and various other accessories including the warbler's badge. In the middle of the room were all the Dalton blazers and white shirts hanging up on hangers.

"So, what do I need?" Sebastian asked

"You need all of it." Nick said

Sebastian began searching around the room for his sizes. He went around, overturning labels and gathering clothes and accessories in his arms. When he had finished, he had a massive bundle of clothes in a big pile. It was so tall that it covered his face and he was dropping things everywhere. Jeff and Nick intervened at this point, taking some of the clothes each. Sebastian's face slowly appeared from behind the clothes as they were taken off him. He had a look of pure happiness on his face and a twinkle in his eye. The boys all looked at each other and burst out laughing. After they had slowly recovered from their extreme fits of laughter Jeff spoke out.

"Dude, have you been assigned a dorm yet?"

"No, I don't know where anything is. I just saw the signs to the senior common room and followed them, then I found you guys." Sebastian replied

"Come on, we'll take you to the main entrance and we'll get you signed in and assigned a dorm" Nick said.

They packed all of the clothes into their three school bags and they exited the uniform room. Sebastian, again, followed the two experienced seniors through the hallways and down corridors. Then a slightly larger corridor led into a big open space. This must be the main school entrance. There was a reception desk with a kind looking lady behind it. She had chocolate brown eyes and mousy coloured hair which was shiny and flowed in waves to just below her shoulder. At the other end of the room, there was a huge grand staircase which went up but then split off into two, one staircase going left and the other going to the right. Sebastian was astonished at how majestic and grand everything was. Jeff, Nick and Sebastian approached the woman at the desk. She flashed them a welcoming smile and the boys smiled back at her.

"What can I do for you boys?" She asked politely

Jeff started talking

"Well, Sebastian Smythe, the new boy is here. We've already taken him to the uniform room to pick up his clothing but he still hasn't signed in, been assigned a dorm room or been given his lesson schedule."

"Okay then." She looked at Sebastian "I'm guessing you're Sebastian then…" she trailed off.

She started looking at the computer and typing things in. She signed Sebastian into the school system on her computer and then turned back to the new boy.

"Do you have any preference to which dorm or room you're in?" she asked

"Well, I only know these two…" Sebastian said

Nick jumped in "Please put him in Arrowsmith!"

Sebastian looked confused

"That's our dorm room" Jeff whispered to Sebastian. The confused look on his face vanished and his smile reappeared.

"Okay then." The receptionist said, typing something else into the computer system.

"And who would you rather share a room with Mr. Smythe? Wes or David?" she questioned

"I don't know who they are." Sebastian answered

"You do not want to share a room with Wes… he can be bossy and a bit grumpy at times, plus he has a Maroon 5 fetish…" Jeff said

"The amount of times he has played Misery over that sound system is not even comprehendible!" Nick finished

"I'll go for David then" Sebastian beamed.

The receptionist entered that into the computer. She then clicked on a few more things when the printer sprang to life: two pages began printing off. She picked them up and handed them to Sebastian.

"Here's your lesson schedule and a map of the school encase you get lost, but I'm sure these two will look after you and help you out."

"Thanks very much" Sebastian said, looking down at the paper while walking away from the desk: Nick and Jeff followed behind him.

"Have a nice evening boys!" she said enthusiastically

Nick and Jeff gestured to a large door which Sebastian guessed was the exit. He promptly walked over, opened the door and all three boys stepped outside. To the right of them was the Dalton car park for teachers, the older students and students parents, to the left was a big playing field, tennis courts, a large swimming pool and Sebastian could see quite a lot further away: another large old looking building.

Sebastian spoke out "That receptionist was HOT!" he grinned and winked at Nick and Jeff.

"I thought you were gay!" exclaimed Jeff

"That doesn't mean that I can't spot and appreciate a hot woman when I see one." Sebastian beamed.

Nick shook his head and chuckled nervously

"Anyway… that was the school block: There is where you will have all your lessons. Downstairs is the seniors common room, the music rooms, the warblers practice hall, the warblers meeting hall, the changing room for sports and obviously, the reception desk. You will only have music lessons and get changed for sport there and…"

Sebastian cut him off "…wait! What are the warblers?" He asked, confused

"The warblers are Dalton's acapella glee club, we sing and dance and enter competitions. Both Nick and I are in the warblers and so is David, your room mate and most of our other friends." Jeff answered

"Hey! I'm a sexy singer, dancer and actor! You guys need me!" Sebastian said immodestly.

"How do I join this…warblers?" Sebastian smiled

Nick answered him "Well, you have to audition in front of all the warblers and the warblers head leaders. You see, the warblers is completely student run: By

Wes, Thad and David"

"I can't wait to meet these guys! You can tell me all about what you get up to." Sebastian winked suggestively

"You can tell me about the warblers, life here at Dalton, all the gossip, who's going out with who etcetera…"

"Well they're all in their dorm rooms, they went back there after school hours. We were in the common room because we had French homework to do. Which, by the way Nickie, we still need to do…" Jeff started panicking somewhat.

"Aww, You just called him Nickie…how cute" Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes.

Jeff started turning red with embarrassment: Nobody had ever known about Jeff and Nick's secret nicknames for each other, they were usually very good at keeping it secret, but they had just been caught.

Nick intervened "Yeah, we kind of grew up together calling each other that and the names kind of stuck."

"But we haven't told anyone so don't go around telling people!" Jeff jumped in

"Woah, woah! Okay guys!" Sebastian held up his hands in surrender, still smiling however.

"Jeffie, don't worry. We'll do our homework back when we get to our dorm room." Nick reassured Jeff

"Okay Nickie." Jeff relaxed

"So… when can I meet these other friends then?" Sebastian asked excitedly.

"We can go to our dorms now. Jeff what's the time?" Nick questioned

Jeff looked at his watch

"5:30" he answered

Nick started again "We've got an hour until dinner so…let's go!"

And with that he three boys started running towards the other building.

**A/N- Thanks for reading this everyone! Reviews would be EXTREMELY appreciated and I will love you if you give me a review! :) You can suggest things for this story if you wish and think you could think of an amazing thing that you, as one of my readers would like to happen but I do have a fair amount of ideas. Trouble will ensue at Dalton in the next couple of chapters! The boys WILL be getting up to loads of cheeky things and will be playing pranks. Lots of ships will be going on! So if you wish to continue reading this: Favourite, Alert etc! **

**Much Love**

**xxxGleekxxx**


	2. Meeting the others

**A/N- Here's chapter 2. I hope I UD quickly enough for you :) Please review. Lots of Niff in this! :D we all love them really!**

Nick, Jeff and Sebastian reached the large house that the new boy had seen in the distance from the school building. The building was huge! Sebastian thought there must have been at least 5 floors to the place! There were huge rectangular windows on every floor. The main entrance was a huge wooden door which was made of dark mahogany and was about 20 feet tall. The only modern thing about the building was a shiny plaque which had 'Dalton Academy Borders-Arrowsmith' engraved into it and a big keypad with numbers on it. From the windows, Sebastian could see boys studying, boys lying on their beds, boys using their laptops, it looked like they were having a party in one room: boys were dancing erotically and some were even grinding against each other! Now that was a party Sebastian wanted to join! Nick punched the code into the keypad while Jeff spoke to Sebastian.

"The code is 1601, that's the date that Dalton was first opened."

Then Nick turned the door knob and opened the door. A majestic reception hall greeted Sebastian. There was black and white tiled flooring, big chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a huge winding staircase in the middle of the room, the stairs were covered in a carpet which on the right side was red and the left side navy blue: the Dalton colours. Sebastian was shocked by how noisy it was in this dorm!

Nick noticed this "Yes, it's always this noisy." He confirmed Sebastian's unvoiced question.

Nick and Jeff headed towards the spiral staircase and Sebastian followed behind them. All three boys climbed the stairs and when they reached the landing of the first floor there were so many doors around.

"Which floor are we on?" Sebastian asked

"We're on the second floor." Jeff answered

So they kept climbing until they reached the second floor.

"Right then, time to meet people. I'm sure they'll love you!" Nick said

"We'll let you meet your room mate first seeing as it's the person you'll have to live alongside for the rest of your Dalton life…"

"Awesome! Let's go!" Sebastian exclaimed

Nick and Jeff led the way, yet again and showed Sebastian to a door at the end of the floor. Nick and Jeff knocked on the door.

"David? You in?" Jeff shouted

"Come in guys!" David shouted back

Nick and Jeff gestured for Sebastian to go first and he opened the door…

_**Splash.**_

Sebastian was covered in Lime green Jelly and sticky Ice Cream… and the bucket that had been hanging over the door was now over his head.

David was sitting on his desk facing the window and laughing uncontrollably… until he turned around and saw who it was.

His smile immediately dropped.

Nick and Jeff were at Sebastian's side taking the bucket off his head, they placed it on the floor. Sebastian's whole head and face was covered in Jelly and Ice Cream, along with most of his clothing. He was beginning to shiver from the sheer cold of the ice cream and was shaking. David approached him

"I'm so sorry dude! I thought you were Jeff or Nick…"

Sebastian brought his sleeve to his face and wiped off some of the gunk from his eyes, nose and mouth. Nick and Jeff looked at David in disapproval.

"What guys! I didn't know that there would be a newbie coming okay!" He defended himself

"Donnn't woorrrry abbouutt itt duudeee…" Sebastian said, teeth chattering loudly

He extended his hand towards David and he shook it.

"What's your name?" David asked

"II'mmmm Sebbasstiiann Sssmytthhe" Sebastian answered

"Well… Welcome to Dalton Sebastian! I'm David. I'm guessing you're my roomie! That wasn't the nicest way to welcome you I will admit but… you're one of us now!" David's pearly, white smile returned

"Thhannkks!" Sebastian chattered

"I think you should get in the shower before you get hypothermia Sebastian!" Nick exclaimed

"Sssliight problllemmm, noo cloothhesss" Sebastian shivering

"Oh yeah, I never noticed before, but where are all your clothes." Jeff asked

Sebastian answered him "My daddd saaidd he'dd bbbrrinng tthemm overrr latttterrr"

"I'll call him!" Nick suggested

Sebastian handed Nick his satchel which was quite sticky and drenched. Nick opened it up and picked out his phone.

Now that the gunk was out of Sebastian's eyes he could now examine the room. There were two large beds on opposite sides of the rooms each with bedside tables made out of oak. On top of those tables was a lamp. Then, right in front of Sebastian at the other end of the room there was a big rectangular window, like the ones he had seen from the entrance and just in front of that window were two very large desks. They also each had their own lamp and David's was on and his desk was covered in schoolbooks and loose sheets of paper. There was a television that could be activated to pop out of the foot of the bed, David had activated his and it was poking out at the end of the bed frame. There was a wardrobe to the left of David's bed and to the right of mine. There was a door on the left side of the room: to the right of David's bed and there was also a door on the right side of the bed: to the left of my bed. He guessed that one was a bathroom, but he couldn't think what the other might be.

Nick searched through the contacts and quickly found his dad. He clicked on his name and the phone started dialling.

"Hello son." The man on the other end of the line said coldly

"Sorry, this is Nick: your son's friend. Would it be possible to drop off Sebastian's things now" Nick asked politely

Sebastian's father grunted "I am very busy you know, boy!"

"I know that Mr Smythe but your son has not got any clothes and he has got Jelly and Ice Cream all over him. He had a prank pulled on him: accidently though." Nick said

Sebastian's father grunter again "God! That stupid boy! Doesn't he understand I have meetings to go to!" he shouted, so loudly that Nick took the phone away slightly from his ear and winced.

Nick spoke politely "With all due respect sir, it wasn't his fault he d…"

Nick was cut off by Sebastian's father "I don't care! All that boy ever does is cause me grief!" he shouted again "I'll be at the front gate in 15 minutes!" and then the long beeping was heard, signalling that the other caller had hung up.

Nick was in shock at how blunt and spiteful Sebastian's father had been! The way he not just talked to Nick, but how he talked about his own son as well!

"Well, he didn't seem very happy." Nick said, while putting Sebastian's phone away, back in his satchel.

"He'll be here in 15 minutes so I'm going to set off now because it'll take me 15 minutes to get to the front gate anyway. Get in the shower Sebastian and by the time your out I'll be back with your clothes." Nick said

At that, Nick ran out of the room, leaving Jeff, Sebastian and David there. David pointed towards the door next to his bed

"That's the bathroom." He explained "And that, is the games room" he pointed towards the door on the right next to Sebastian's bed.

"Oookaay! Cccoooooll!" Sebastian shivered and his teeth chattered.

He walked towards the door on the left side of the room, opened the door and the two other boys saw him disappear behind it has he shut it. David and Jeff waited until the shower started making a humming noise to signify that it was on before they relaxed and started talking.

"So… that Sebastian Smythe eh?" David smirked at Jeff

"Yeah… he's really confident, maybe even a bit arrogant. I mean, he asked without even a second thought or hesitation if Nick and I were together!" Jeff answered "and he'd only just met us!"

Nick came bursting through the door at that moment carrying: a suitcase, a laptop bag and a sports bag. He was panting heavily and had obviously run back from the gate. His hair was sticking up all over the place and his clothes were dishevelled.

"His dad is **not** a nice man!" Nick said, breathing heavily.

He walked over to Sebastian's new bed and dumped all of his things onto it. He then collapsed onto his bed and sighed.

"Anyone would think he hates his own son and just wants him to disappear, I've been wondering if that's the reason why he was sent to Dalton in the first place." Nick said sadly

"Surely he wasn't that bad." David said

'Oh, he was bad! He said that his son just caused him grief! He didn't even use my name, even though I told him it. He just called me boy." Nick told them.

"Oh." Jeff just said in shock

The humming of the shower stopped and soon afterwards a wet, dripping Sebastian with just a towel around his waist stepped out of the door.

"Thanks so much Nick! I hope my dad wasn't too horrible to you." Sebastian said, walking over to his bed. He took the suitcase off the bed and onto the floor. He unzipped the lid and fished around for some underwear and clothes. He finally found everything he needed.

The three other boys were just staring at him, wide-eyed. They were shocked at how muscly he was! And those abs were crazy! Sebastian noticed this soon after he had picked up his clothes.

"Checking me out?" Sebastian smirked at the boys

The three boys then snapped out of their daydreams and intense staring.

"Oh shut up Sebastian!" Nick said, slapping Sebastian's arm playfully.

Jeff and David had blushed a deep red, embarrassed.

"You know you love it" he winked at Nick.

Sebastian got dressed and then he decided he wanted to meet some other people.

"Now that I'm nice and dry can we go and meet some more people?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah sure!" Jeff said, so all four boys stepped out of the room.

"We'll take you to see Blaine." Jeff said

"And by the way, that is our room." Nick said, pointing at the room next to David and Sebastian's.

Nick and Jeff went to the room opposite David and Sebastian'.

"And this time Sebastian, I'll go first." David offered

David knocked on the door and a short boy with about half a tub of gel in his hair opened the door. There were lots of Dalton people in their room, Sebastian noticed.

"Who is this new fellow?" Blaine shouted rather loudly

"Fresh Meat!" Someone yelled, and then before Sebastian knew it, he was being rugby tackled to the ground and boys were jumping on top of him

"Welcome to Dalton!' They all shouted

"Thanks!" Sebastian chuckled

The boys got off him and pulled him off the ground, dusting him off.

"I'm Trent!" Said a round faced boy, holding out his hand

"Sebastian Smythe," He said, back

"I'm Wes"

"I'm Thad"

"I'm Kurt"

So Wes and Thad were on the warbler council. Wes was the Asian one, Thad was the one with the black, slightly spiked hair, Trent was the chubby round-faced boy, Blaine was the hot one who used far too much hair gel for his liking and Kurt was the completely camp obviously gay one. Not that Sebastian would ever say this aloud, but this was just how he thought.

"Hey everyone, I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian introduced himself

Blaine pulled him in to the room and all the other boys followed. They all sat down on the leather sofa's that Blaine's room has.

Blaine and Kurt were sitting next to each other, hands intertwined on the love seat. Wes, Thad and Trent were sitting on the sofa and Sebastian was on the other love seat with David.

"So Sebastian. Why did you move here?" Blaine asked

"Well I was in Mont-Saint-Michele in France, until my dad had to come to America for business purposes. That is all he told me, I don't even know really why we had to move. But, I'm here now!" He said happily

"Are you going to try out for the warblers?" Kurt asked

"I'm planning on it yes, I love to sing, dance and act so it is the perfect thing for me. Plus, you guys are going to be needing my sexiness if we want to win these competitions." Sebastian smirked and winked at Blaine.

Sebastian noticed the way that Blaine's eyes were warm with love and happiness, the way that his gorgeous brown hair was parted to the side and gelled down. The way he smiled, a smile of pure joy and showed his pearly white teeth. Sebastian decided that he **needed** to have Blaine. He didn't care about Kurt he just needed Blaine to be his, he needed someone to care about him- sure his warbler friends were his friends and probably cared about him, but Sebastian needed someone to tell his deepest darkest secrets to, he needed someone that would confide in him and always have his back as he went through life. Blaine was now his new project.

Blaine raised his eyebrows "Your sexiness hey?"

"Oh yeah, no one can resist this body or this face." He said smiling cheekily

Blaine looked like he was just about to melt, his blue eyes warm and inviting.

"Guys, it's dinner time!" Jeff shouted

All the boys ran out of the room and down the stairs. The dorm was very crowded, all the boys wanting to get to dinner first so they could get first pick.

"So this is what is downstairs!" Sebastian exclaimed

"Yeah, tomorrow, before school, we'll give you a tour so that you know where everything is." Nick said

The boys joined the dinner queue which was so long because they were on of the last people to leave their rooms.

"There will be no good food left now!" Jeff whined

"Always thinking about your stomach aren't you Jeff!" Nick laughed playfully

"What! I'm hungry!" Jeff complained

The line was steadily dissipating. When the boys got to the food counter Nick looked at the food;

Mushroom Soup, Butternut Squash and courgette mash, and liver and kidney pie. Peanut and Walnut Bake, Lumpy Semolina and tubby custard. Jeff looked disgusted.

"Um…I'll have… the soup please, and the custard…" Nick said

All the boys picked up a tray and each ordered their food. They all sat down at an empty table in the dinner hall. Sebastian noticed that the dinner hall had 25 tables, each table had about 10 chairs. There were huge chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, just like in the main reception hall of Arrowsmith. Sebastian could see the kitchen and the people all bustling around inside it. David was pushing food around his plate with his fork, screwing up his face in disgust at the meal in front of him. The other boys looked equally disgusted.

"This is gross!" Jeff whined

Jeff flicked a piece of his liver and kidney pie across at Sebastian, Sebastian flicked some of his courgette and butternut squash mash back at him.

"I can think of something exciting to do." Sebastian had a cheeky glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. Then, suddenly, without warning, he grabbed Nick's bowl of mushroom slosh and tipped it over Blaine's head. Blaine gasped in shock and immediately stood up, spluttering and choking on the liquid that had just been poured over his head. Blaine shook his hair, soup flying from it and showering the other boys.

"Eww!" they chorused, wiping off the slimy soup from their blazers.

Blaine grinned mischievously and then grabbed his lumpy, pink custard and delved his hand into the bowl, and then he rubbed it into Sebastian's perfectly preened hair.

'**Not so perfect now' **Blaine thought

Then he got the rest of the bowl and tipped it onto Sebastian's head. Meanwhile, Nick had grabbed Jeff's, now cold, semolina and had thrown it at Trent. Trent had reciprocated by throwing his mash at Kurt.

"Oh! This means war!" Sebastian shouted, his 100-watt grin lighting up his face.

"Food fight!" Blaine screamed picking up his peanut bake.

With that, a riot broke out in the Arrowsmith canteen. Food was being flung across the room from every single direction and the walls, floors, doors and tables were covered in the stuff. Students were using their trays as shields and crouching down under the tables. Students were dashing around and slipping over. The room was in an uproar!

Then all of a sudden

"STTTOOOPPPPPPP!" Someone shouted

Everyone stopped and looked up to see where the noise had come from. It was a **very** angry looking dinner lady. Everyone's smiles dropped and they looked really guilty.

"Do you understand how hard it is to cook and clean in this place!" she shouted crazily

"No… you don't, you're so ungrateful! Now you will **all **stay here and clean this place up…" she looked at them menacingly

None of the boys dared to move.

"NOW!" she screamed

The boys all started rushing around picking up things and putting them on their trays. The dinner lady went back into the kitchen and then came back out again not shortly afterwards, holding brooms and washcloths. She placed them on the ground beside her feet. Boys started taking supplies off the pile and using them to sweep the floor and clean the surfaces.

Sebastian went over to apologise to her but she wasn't having any of it.

"I don't care! I don't want to hear what you have to say. Just clean up this mess that you and your friends created!" she said, a bit more calmly than before, but still giving Sebastian and his friends the evils.

After all the boys had cleaned up the room they handed all the supplies back in to the dinner lady. Each and every one of them said sorry and they were forgiven. They all went back up to their dorms after that to go to sleep, they were all exhausted after the day's events and so headed back to their own dorms for some well-earned sleep.

******Jeff and Nick's dorm: sometime in the dead of the night******

"Nick, Nick! Nickie! Nickie! NICKIE!" Jeff whispered loudly from his bed, next to Nick's

Nick groaned and grumbled "Jeff, go back to sleep, it's the middle of the night" Nick moaned groggily

"Nickie, aren't you hungry?" Jeff asked "I'm starving and I can't sleep because of it." His stomach growled angrily at that moment and Nick's stomach answered with a growl just as fierce.

Nick sighed "Come on, let's go then." Nick turned over in bed so that he could see Jeff's face.

Nick pulled off his covers and gasped, it was so cold. Nevertheless, he got up from his bed and approached Jeff's. He grabbed Jeff's hand from underneath his covers and pulled him up with him. They both picked some pyjama bottoms from their drawers because they always slept in their boxers. They had grown up with each other; they were comfortable around each other so they didn't feel self-conscious even when they were just one flimsy piece of material away from being naked.

They both exited the room and tiptoed down the stairs, hand in hand, wearing big bright smiles on their faces. They made their way to the kitchen and were relieved when they finally got there.

"So what can we make?" Nick asked

Jeff started opening cupboard doors and wading through the contents of them

"Hmm…" he said while checking through the things "I know! We can make brownies!" he said enthusiastically

"Yum!" Nick exclaimed

Jeff began fishing out ingredients and utensils from various cupboards around the kitchen and Nick began to help him. They had made brownies together before many times so they knew the recipe off by heart. Placed on the table was:

Caster sugar

Butter

Cocoa powder

Vanilla extract

4 eggs

Plain flour

Baking powder

Salt

Melted Chocolate

A mixing bowl

A wooden spoon

Weighing scales

First they put some caster sugar in the bowl into the bowl and then the butter. Nick creamed them together. Jeff stood behind Nick, watching him and placing his chin on Nick's shoulder. He placed his arms around Nick's waist. Nick smiled lovingly and leaned back into Jeff's chest. Then Jeff realized what they were doing and what it would look like to anybody who walked in the room, so he pulled away abruptly. Nick's smile faded at the loss of the warmth from behind him and he had a sad glint in his eye. Jeff walked back around so that he was standing next to Nick. Then Nick added the cocoa powder into the bowl, Jeff then took the bowl wanting to stir, but Nick wasn't having any of it. They began fighting over the bowl, yanking it between them.

"Nicholas Duval! I want to stir! You stirred it last time and it's only fair that I stir it this time!" Jeff whispered loudly

"You can stir the bowl next time!" Nick whispered fiercely back at him

"No!" Jeff whispered loudly

Jeff yanked the bowl away from Nick, Nick pulled it back, away from Jeff. This happened for a while, until he discovered a new tactic.

Nick picked up an egg and cracked it over Jeff's head. The runny. gloopy liquid made a trail down Jeff's face. His hair was now damp and sticky. He was so shocked that he just stood still. The egg white started trailing down his neck and chest.

'**He looks really hot!…No, wait, rewind… I'm not gay? Am I?' **Nick thought

While Nick was caught up in his own thoughts, Jeff grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Nick. That broke Nick out of his daydream and brought him back to reality. Nick looked at Jeff in the eye and not breaking eye contact, picked up the bowl of melted chocolate and poured it over Jeff's head. The chocolate slid down Jeff's hair and down his face, over his eyes, nose and mouth and down his neck and chest. Jeff wiped away the chocolate from his eyes with his fingers and smiled innocently. He then put his fingers up to his mouth and took off the chocolate with his tongue. Nick couldn't take it anymore: he pulled Jeff into his body and winded his hand around to the back of his neck, playing with the blonde, soft hair that lay there. He reached upwards and their lips connected. It all happened so quickly and Jeff was so shocked that when Nick's lips pressed down on his he just froze but as Nick began to move slightly, he relaxed into it. He brought his arms up and hooked them around Nick's waist, he felt Nick smile against his lips. Their lips started moving together and Jeff and Nick both saw stars. Then Jeff realized what they were doing and pulled away abruptly, much like earlier. Nick opened his eyes and looked guilty.

"I'm so sorry Jeffie! I don't know what came over me …I …I promise you won't tell anyone about this… please…I…I…" Nick rambled

Jeff cut him off "Nickie, calm down, I won't tell anyone, okay. But we do need to talk about this, we can't pretend like this didn't happen okay. For now, let's just find some food in this place, seeing as we've used up all the ingredients and we need to clean up this mess, before that dinner lady has another fit when she discovers this in the morning. We will also need to get ourselves cleaned up too.

The boys raided through the cupboards and fridges again and quickly found some brownies that had already been made. They then proceeded to clean up the mess they had made that was now in front of them. They picked up the washcloths that they could see on the side and rubbed down the surfaces until they were sparkling clean.

"Come on! Let's go and get this stuff off our bodies." Jeff said pulling Nick along, he picked up the tray of brownies on the way.

They tiptoed back up the stairs and into their room. They entered the room and shut the door behind them. Jeff and Nick both collapsed into a heap on their beds.

"Who's going first in the shower?" Jeff asked

"I hardly think that's fair Jeffie… on either of us." Nick said

"Well, why don't we just have a shower together? We're comfortable doing that aren't we?" Jeff answered

Nick could hardly say **'No sorry I'm turned on by you: my best friend…' **so he just said

"Yeah, sure…"

They made their way to the bathroom, Nick's breathing speeding up, he was nervous, he was about to bear all in front of the guy he might have feelings for.

They entered the bathroom and Jeff locked the door behind them. Jeff started undressing but Nick was in a daydream again, caught up in his own thoughts.

"Hey, Nickie!" Jeff said waving his hand in front of the other boy's face. "You there?" he laughed

"Yeah sorry dude…" he said snapping out of his reverie

Jeff continued undressing: he pulled down his pyjama bottoms and Nick stared in disbelief…

This was actually happening…

He pulled down his own pyjama bottoms, still staring at Jeff, he thought that Jeff would probably notice but he didn't care. Then the final garment was taken off and the other boy was as naked as the day he was born. Nick followed suit and pulled his boxers off. He was trying so hard not to look at Jeff, anywhere but him. To take his mind off things he turned on the shower and picked up some towels from the cupboard. The shower had now warmed up enough so he and Jeff stepped inside. He grabbed the bar of soap which was Jeff's and scrubbed the sticky food off of his chest, he also scrubbed the rest of his body. It smelt so good: it was sea minerals and mostly why it smelt so good was because it smelt of Jeff. He took in a deep breath through his nose, breathing in the fragrance as much as possible. Then he passed the soap to Jeff. He grabbed the shampoo off the rack in the shower and squirted a blob into his hand. He then transferred that to his head and rubbed it in, letting the soapsuds build up on his head. He loved having the smell of Jeff on him. He just hoped his friends didn't notice the next day. The two boys got out of the shower quickly. Nick got out first and handed the towel to Jeff, wanting him to cover up as soon as possible before he had a problem with his own body: that would totally ruin the friendship they had, he wouldn't be able to deny that he liked Jeff. Unknown to Nick, Jeff had been feeling the same way as him all this time.

Nick took his mind off this topic by drying himself off, he then unlocked the bathroom door and entered their bedroom, he picked out a clean pair of underwear for himself and put them on, then he raided Jeff's drawer and threw a pair of boxers at him.

"Thanks Nickie." He said, smiling

Nick crawled back into bed with the brownies and took one from the big box.

Jeff walked back into the room after putting on his underwear and got into bed also.

Then Jeff spoke up "Hey dude, can I come over there? So that we can share the brownies?"

Nick paused, and then nodded

Jeff got up off his bed and pulled his side of the covers up so that he could climb into Nick's bed. He snuggled into Nick, placing his head on his chest. He draped one arm over Nick's waist and pulled him to himself. Jeff couldn't help but noticed how Nick's breathing sped up when he was this close to him. Nick handed Jeff a brownie and he ate it savagely because he was so hungry. He yawned loudly and closed his eyes on Nick's bare chest. He fell asleep shortly afterwards and Nick fell asleep after, watching Jeff. Their breathing was in sync and they were both smiling in their sleep…

**A/N- For anyone who doesn't know, tubby custard is from a kids programme in the UK called 'the teletubbies' and they have this pink custard that looks really gross. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, it was longer than the first by quite a lot… **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I will love you forever.**


	3. Klaine Strain

**A/N- Welcome to….CHAPTER 3! :) Thanks only-one-of-my-kind-7! I think you're my only reader except for my school friends… if anyone else reads it…please review so I know your reading it! Everyone tell people about my story yay! :) Anyway! Here goes, enjoy! Includes some Klaine strain from the latest episode. My best friend also has a story up on fan fiction which is a delight to read and is really good so why don't you give it a try? .net/s/8058910/1/Absence_Makes_The_Heart_Grow_Fonder**

*****Sebastian's room, sometime in the dead of night…*****

Sebastian was still awake, lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He glanced at his clock on the nightstand, it was 2pm and all Sebastian could think about was Blaine. : He thought of him as a sex god! Sebastian had never seen anyone so gorgeous in his life, apart from himself of course! His hobbit-like height, his chocolate brown, slightly curly hair, his warm blue eyes and his muscly limbs. Then, there was his prancey gay-faced boyfriend who had to have been the campest boy Sebastian had ever seen.

'Why would Blaine choose **him!**' Sebastian thought '**he could do so much better…with me.**'

Sebastian could just imagine Blaine doing devilish things to him, devouring him.

'**Oh damn, I really need a cold shower to cool down**' he thought

David was fast asleep on the other side of the room, loudly snoring away. That was really beginning to annoy Sebastian now. If this continued then Sebastian would never get any sleep, he might even request to move to a different room. Then it hit him: Blaine had no roommate! He didn't share a room with anyone, he knew this because when he went to meet Blaine, Nick and Jeff just said 'Blaine's room' they didn't mention anybody else… and when he entered the room he remembered seeing no possessions on that side of the room whatsoever and the covers were pristine, not a wrinkle in sight, meaning nobody had slept on them. Sebastian had the perfect plan to get Blaine! He would move rooms and then flirt and come on to Blaine until he couldn't resist any longer and gave in! Tomorrow morning he would go and complain to that hot receptionist and then part one of his plan would be complete! Sebastian turned over on his bed with a smile on his face. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly: in the security that he would get his perfect, sexy man.

Jeff awoke to the sun streaming through the window onto his face. He could hear Nick's breathing, could feel his chest's gentle rise and fall. He was lying on his chest with his arm draped around Nick's waist. He was the happiest he had ever been right now. Nick was asleep with a smile on his face and looked so peaceful. Jeff could stay like this forever but he and Nick needed to talk about that kiss they had shared last night. Jeff craned his neck upwards and kissed Nick on the forehead.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead" he whispered and chuckled softly in his ear.

Nick smiled, showing his pearly white teeth

"Morning, Jeff" he said groggily

"Nick." Jeff said in a serious tone "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"Jeff I…" Jeff got up from Nick's chest and they pulled apart from each other.

They sat opposite each other on the bed. They were reminded of the fact that they were both just in their boxers by how chilly they felt when they pulled apart and the fact that they both could see almost everything on the other person's body.

Jeff cut him off "Nick let me talk…okay?"

"Okay"

"Nick, are you gay?" Jeff asked softly and sensitively

"Um…I don't…really…know?" Nick turned his head and looked out of the window

thoughtfully. He sighed and turned back to Jeff.

"Jeff…um…can I do an experiment on you?" Nick asked

"Umm, I don't know Nick…"

"Jeff please? It would really help me out!" Nick asked again

"Um… I suppose so." Jeff said confused, not knowing what he was letting himself

in for.

"Close your eyes" Jeff didn't do anything "…please?"

Jeff shut his eyes and looked worried. Nick ignored the look on Jeff's face and leaned slowly closer, he leaned in so close he could feel Jeff's breath on his face. He paused for a second, scanning Jeff's face and then he closed the final distance between them and their lips met. Jeff's lips felt so soft against Nick's as they moved together in sync. Nick's hands came up from the resting on the bed and came up to the back of Jeff's neck, playing with the silky soft hair that was there. He pulled Jeff closer applying more pressure which caused Jeff to bring his hands to Nick's waist and snake themselves around him. They continued their caring, sensual kiss for many more minutes until both parties pulled away from each other, panting breathlessly with swollen lips.

"What was that for?" Jeff asked

"To help me find out my sexuality" Nick said

"And…? I promise to stand by you and I will still be your best friend, whatever the outcome is" Jeff grasped Nick's hand in his own

"Jeff, I…I think…I think I'm gay…"

Jeff smiled at him "Nick, I have something to confess too…um, I like you, a lot. I am sure that I'm gay…"

Nick stayed still for a while in pure shock '**he's gay too?**' he thought

"Nick, please…say something…" Jeff said worried

"Jeff, I like you too."

"So… what? We're boyfriends now?" Jeff asked

"I would like that…yes, I guess we are" Nick replied

The two boys smiled and crashed their lips down on one another. The kiss quickly became heated. Jeff's teeth lightly bit down on Nick's bottom lip and then he soothed it with his tongue, asking for entrance. Nick granted Jeff access and his tongue slipped into his mouth. Nick's tongue slipped into Jeff's mouth: Jeff tasted like Strawberries and Cream and Nick tasted like Coffee and Cinnamon. Jeff moved over to Nick and pushed him down on to the bed, still not breaking the kiss and traced his hands up and down his body. Just then, Sebastian burst through the door, fully dressed in his Dalton Uniform.

"Hey you guys!" he paused when he saw their heated make-out session on the bed

"Woah this is **HOT!**" Sebastian said, wide-eyed

"I knew you guys were together." He laughed "Can I join in?" Sebastian asked

"Ew, no! Sebastian get out." Nick wriggled out from underneath Jeff and got up off the bed. He then proceeded to try and push Sebastian out of the room.

"Wait, wait!" Sebastian said, resisting him "I did come here for a reason." Sebastian said.

"Yes?" Jeff urged him to continue

"Well, I didn't sleep last night…David was snoring too loudly and I don't think I can cope. I mean, I like David and all it's just, the work here at Dalton's very prestigious, the work is hard and we have lots of it, so I need my sleep."

Sebastian exclaimed

"Well, we'll take you to the reception desk after school then." Nick said.

Jeff glanced at the clock and did a double take.

"Oh shit!" Both boys looked at Jeff.

"It's 9:30m already, Nick we're meant to be in French!" Jeff panicked

Sebastian made his way to the door.

"I've got to go guys! I can't be late for school on my first day: I want to make the right impression, so I can be late every other day, for some reason or the other." Sebastian said suggestively, winking at the two boys.

Then he ran out of the room and across the first floor to his own room, he grabbed his satchel which had already been packed and ran all the way to French. When he reached the classroom using his map, he looked at his watch: 5 minutes late. He rushed into the classroom, he pretended to be out of breath to make his story realistic.

"Sorry I'm late Madame, I lost my way." He held out his hand.

"I'm Sebastian Smythe, a new student here at Dalton."

"Well, hello Mr Smythe. It's okay that your late this time but please try to be prompt next time." She looked down at his hand and shook it.

"Oh, and have you seen Mr Duval and Mr Stirling by any chance? It's not like them to be late for class."

"Oh, they were **'having fun'** in their room this morning when I burst in on them!" Sebastian smirked.

The class burst into snickers.

Madame LeRoy interrupted them "That will be enough thank you!" she said sternly to the class "and that will be all from you Mr Smythe!"

Sebastian went to sit at the back of the class and promptly ignored all that was happening, he began daydreaming.

*****Meanwhile-Jeff and Nick's room*****

"Quick Jeff, we need to get dressed and pack our bags!"

"I need a shower because sleeping on you has made me all sweaty." Jeff said.

They went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, stripped off and, not even waiting for it to heat up, jumped in. They had finished their shower in 2 minutes and grabbed some towels, underwear and their uniforms. They were promptly dressed within another 2 minutes, and then they packed their bags and ran to French as fast as their legs would carry them. They looked like shit: Their hair was all over the place and still wet, their ties were out of place and their uniforms were wrinkly and dishevelled. They entered the class.

"Nice of you to join us boys!" Madame LeRoy said, annoyed.

"Sorry!" the two boys said breathlessly.

They spotted Sebastian in the back of the classroom and promptly made their way there to sit with him.

Madame LeRoy spoke up again

"Boys, I would like to speak to you at the end of the lesson please."

"Okay." They chorused.

They both took a seat on Sebastian's table and looked flustered.

"You could've made an effort to make it look like you had just been for a hot make-out session!" Sebastian whispered.

"Yeah, but they won't think that…will they?" Jeff whispered back, trying to avoid Madame LeRoy's attention.

"They wouldn't…If I hadn't told them…"

"Wait…WHAT?" Jeff looked angry, shocked and upset

"You told them!" Nick joined in the conversation

"Yes… and the teacher." Sebastian smirked.

"Oh my god Sebastian! Do you know what you've done? Jeff and I hadn't even come out yet..." Nick said angrily, tears in his eyes, Jeff started stroking up and down his arm, trying to comfort him.

"Hey dude, chill." Sebastian smiled at him.

"They already knew. I could see it in their eyes when you both weren't at class on time together. Plus, the teacher asked me if I had seen you. I couldn't exactly lie to my teacher on the first day of school…could I?"

"No, I guess n."

"MR DUVAL! First you arrive late to my lesson and then you talk all the way through! Please show some respect and be quiet!" she shouted.

"That was my fault, sorry." Sebastian said, taking the blame.

Madame LeRoy proceeded to continue with the rest of the lesson. The boys listened intensely for the rest of the lesson, afraid of the wrath of Madame LeRoy.

After, what seemed a lifetime, the final bell rung and the class stood up. All the boys slowly filed out of the classroom, one by one, chatting to each other.

"I'll wait for you outside…" Sebastian whispered, leaving the classroom.

Nick and Jeff were left alone with Madame LeRoy. They both walked up to the front of the classroom, approaching Madame LeRoy.

"Madame, what did you want to talk to us about?" Jeff asked.

"Well, boys…this might be somewhat awkward…" she started, both boys groaned, knowing what was coming.

"You are being safe yes? You are using condoms and lubrication? If you ever need supplies you **must **go to the school nurse. Do you know what you are doing because boys need to be careful and prep properly."

Nick cut her off, both boys were cringing madly by this point and looked truly uncomfortable.

"Nothing happened, we weren't doing anything! We promise!" Both boys were red as tomatoes right now with embarrassment.

Madame LeRoy continued "Yes boys, but something is bound to happen in the future, you are teenage boys after all…" she said

"I'll save you from your embarrassment now boys, you may go."

The two boys turned around and exited the room. Sebastian was outside, leaning against the lockers, waiting for his two friends. Sebastian noticed their flustered looks and cringing expressions.

"God, anyone would have thought she had talked to you about Gay sex…" Sebastian laughed.

Nick and Jeff both looked at each other

"…Well actually, she did…"

"Oh, awkward!" Sebastian chuckled again.

"I don't want to talk about it, let's go to the common room?" Jeff asked

"Yeah, let's go." Nick agreed quickly.

The boys headed off downstairs to the common room. Sebastian entered the room and saw Blaine sitting alone on one of the sofas in the corner. He was curled into the edge of the sofa with his knees drawn up to his chest, a book in his lap. He was looking at it with a confused expression. Sebastian walked jauntily over to Blaine. He sat down and Blaine looked up at him from underneath his long eyelashes. Sebastian thought he looked positively sexy and absolutely gorgeous. Sebastian just wanted to devour him right then and there but he couldn't, there were too many people around and he didn't want to cause a stir, especially as Blaine already had a boyfriend.

'**Not for much longer' **Sebastian thought wickedly

"Hey gorgeous, what you up to?" Sebastian winked at him

"Don't call me that Sebastian, you know I have a boyfriend already…" Blaine sighed looking back down at his book.

"I can't deny it though Blaine… you really are gorgeous." Sebastian smiled.

Blaine attempted to ignore Sebastian and get on with his work. He frowned, frustrated and sighed.

"Having troubles Blaine? The taller boy asked

"Yeah, I can't do this maths homework!" Blaine felt useless, he had a sad glint in his eye and looked really upset.

"Hey, don't worry, I'll help you…" Blaine handed Sebastian the book and he scanned over it, proceeding to explain to Blaine what he needed to do.

Jeff and Nick were on the other side of the room, on another sofa. The two boys were sitting next to each other but were trying to keep from showing affection because they hadn't come out yet or announced anything about them being together. Jeff scanned the room, looking to see who else was in the room: Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Sebastian and Blaine. The only person not here was Kurt: He made a mental note to ask Blaine why, they were always together! Someone would no doubt tell Kurt anyway.

Jeff turned to Nick and whispered in his ear.

"Do you think that we could tell them now? I mean, all of our friends are here and I would really like to be able to show my feelings and affection towards you in public." Jeff said

"Yeah, sure." Nick answered

"Here goes…" Jeff stood up and coughed loudly until everyone looked at him.

"I have an announcement to make…" Jeff started, his palms were sweating and his heart was pounding in his chest "Nick and I are going out…" he said quietly and insecurely. He looked down at Nick on the sofa and he just smiled back at him, giving him support.

The room burst into applause.

"It was only a matter of time" Wes said

"FINALLY!" David exclaimed

Then Trent started chanting, "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS!" Soon everyone was chanting along with him. Jeff and Nick laughed at each other. Nick got up off the sofa and joined Jeff where he was standing. They looked awkwardly at each other and joined their hands together reluctantly. Nick grabbed Jeff and pecked him on the lips quickly.

"A proper kiss! KISS HIM!" Everyone shouted

The two boys looked at each other awkwardly.

"Might as well get this over with…" Nick whispered in Jeff's ear.

Jeff's stare was piercing right through Nick and everything in the room had gone silent. It made Nick feel self-conscious but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other boy. There was the only the sound of the two boys nervous breathing. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, everyone was on edge. The two boy's mouths were getting dry, their heads were spinning, and it was hard to breathe. Being this close Nick couldn't help but noticed how blue Jeff's eyes were, like the ocean. Jeff also noticed how Nick's eyes were dark chocolate and his lips looked baby soft. Nick let his arms snake around Jeff's waist and Jeff brought his hand up to Nick's face, cupping it. The two boys heats were racing and their palms were sweating. Jeff ran his hand into Nick's hair and then finally pulled him into the kiss. Their lips touched and both boys saw fireworks, they both felt butterflies in their stomachs. They forgot that anyone else was in the room, it was only them. They were only focused on each other and what they were feeling right in that moment. They never wanted to forget this. Jeff tasted Nick tentatively with his tongue and Nick opened his mouth wider with a hungry moan. Suddenly, someone coughed in the crowd which had quickly been forgotten. The two boys pulled apart quickly, flushing red with embarrassment…

"Aww…" Trent said, smiling with wonder in his eyes

Then the bell for next class rung and broke the atmosphere. The boys all filed out, going to their next class. Sebastian had a lesson with Blaine next so he offered to walk with him.

"So… where's Kurt then?" Sebastian asked

"He got the day off to work on his NYADA audition, he's gone to the sheet music shop in town to buy something and then he is practicing all day." Blaine said sadly. "Sometimes it feels like all we talk about is NYADA…"

"Relationship strains?" Sebastian asked

"Yeah…" Blaine said sadly

"Come on, I'll take it off your mind… let's go to class and forget about this for a while hey?" Sebastian said thoughtfully

"Thanks Seb…" he smiled a half-hearted smile that didn't light up his eyes.

"Ooh, Seb… I think I like that nickname!" he beamed at Blaine.

The other, shorter boy laughed and they walked to class together, Blaine feeling better already.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon Sebastian was at the reception desk after school.

"What can I do for you, Sebastian is it?" The receptionist asked

Sebastian nodded "I would like to request to move rooms…" Sebastian asked

"But Sebastian, you only got given a room yesterday evening!" the receptionist exclaimed.

"Yes, but my roommate has a serious snoring problem, so bad I didn't get any sleep whatsoever. I would like to request to share a room with Blaine Anderson."

"But he requested that he had his own room and that he didn't want a roommate…" the receptionist argued.

"I asked him and he was okay with it…" Sebastian lied

"Okay…" the woman agreed and entered it into the computer system.

"All done!" she said to Sebastian "Have a great evening."

Sebastian made his way to the dorm room and was greeted by David. He started packing up his belongings and David had a confused look on his face.

"Dude, what are you doing?" David asked

"I am moving out…" Sebastian replied

"Why?" The other boy questioned

"Because you snore too loudly…" Sebastian said, going into the bathroom and picking up his wash bag. He zipped up his suitcase and headed for the door.

"Hey!" David shouted as Sebastian walked out, ignoring him. He walked over to Blaine's room.

He knocked on the door and Blaine opened it from the other side.

"Sebastian, what are you doing here?" He asked, looking at all of the boys things

"I am going to be your new roommate!" Sebastian said, pushing past Blaine and dumping his things on the unoccupied bed.

"But, I told the receptionist I was to have my own room!" Blaine exclaimed, confused.

"I have my ways…" Sebastian said

"What made you move anyway, I thought you were David's roomie?"

"I was, but he snores too loudly…I got **no** sleep whatsoever last night." Sebastian explained

Blaine sighed "Well, make yourself at home then, I guess… I am going to find Kurt. I'll be back soon…" Blaine exited the room.

Sebastian made a start on his homework; he got out his books and pens and proceeded to get on with his work.

***** Later on*****

It was 8:00pm and Sebastian had almost finished his homework, he felt relieved that he had managed to wade through it all. Blaine suddenly came storming in the room, slamming the door behind him, tears streaming down his face and his eyes red and burning. He crawled onto his bed and shoved his head into the pillow, he sobbed painfully.

Sebastian approached him "Blaine…what happened?" he sat on the bed and rubbed the smaller boy's back comfortingly.

"I brrokee up with K..Ku..Kurrt, He..h..he…he cheated on me" he cried into the pillow, his breathing shallow.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Sebastian shouted getting off the bed, but Blaine had turned over and grabbed his arm before he could go anywhere.

"Please don't, it will only make things worse." Blaine sobbed, looking down. He raised his body into a sitting position.

"So what happened exactly?" Sebastian questioned

"Well, he met this new guy called Chandler at the music shop and he's constantly been texting him all day with sexual texts and compliments and then Kurt texts him back. He has only texted me twice today however he has texted Chandler about 50 times." Blaine broke into sobs

Sebastian sat back down, looking at Blaine, who was looking down at the bed. The tears were dripping down onto the covers, soaking them through. He put his hand under Blaine's chin, lifting his head so that he was looking into Sebastian's eyes.

"You don't deserve that Blaine… Don't let him walk all over you. You need to find a way to move on from him. If he doesn't stay faithful to you, then he's not worthy of your love. You can do better than him anyway…" Sebastian said. Blaine began sobbing harder. His body was wracked with sobs and he felt weak and helpless. Sebastian pulled Blaine to his chest and began rocking him softly, whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

"It'll be okay…" he said, "It will be okay."

Blaine finally stopped crying and was exhausted. His eyes were stinging, his muscles were weak and he couldn't bring himself to do anything.

"Let's get you to bed…" Sebastian smiled at him "You look exhausted…" Sebastian lifted the boy effortlessly in his arms and began taking his clothes off so that he could get into bed. Any other time, Sebastian would have seen this as being sexual, but right now, one of his friends was hurting and he could see that his heart was broken. His eyes didn't light up the way they used to, his gaze wasn't warm anymore and he didn't smile. Sebastian took off all his clothes until he was just in his underwear and then he peeled back the covers, placed the boy underneath them and tucked him in. Sebastian was just getting off the bed when Blaine grabbed his arm yet again.

"Stay with me… please?" he asked drowsily

"Are you sure…I mea…"

Blaine cut him off "Yes, I need someone right now."

He looked into Sebastian's eyes and the taller boy just nodded. He started taking his trousers off and Blaine looked at him wide eyed as he took off his top off. He noticed his perfect abs which were well defined and he reached out to touch them but because of his drowsiness he wasn't very accurate and accidently touched lower than anticipated. Sebastian instinctively let out a low groan but then realised what Blaine had done and managed to control his body.

'**I mustn't take advantage of him now, he has just broken up with Kurt…' **Sebastian reminded himself

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Blaine exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, realising what he had just done.

"It's okay, you are just tired. Maybe we can try it some other time though." Sebastian winked suggestively at the other boy.

Blaine hit him playfully on his arm and pulled him down into the bed with him. Blaine snuggled his head into the crook of the taller boy's neck and Sebastian looked down at him and smiled. His hair was so soft against his neck and Sebastian loved how he felt at this moment, so safe and warm. The two boys closed their eyes and relished in the feeling of each other. They were soon both fast asleep.


	4. The Flu

**A/N- This is the fourth chapter! Thank you so much for the reviews guys, it really keeps me motivated to write this fanfiction so keep 'em coming! :D**

Jeff woke up, his nose running and he was freezing. His teeth started chattering and goosebumps began forming on his skin. He sniffed furiously, spluttered and coughed. Nick rolled over and opened his eyes.

"Jeff, are you okay?" Nick asked, worried

"M'Okay" Jeff said, nasally

"Jeff, you don't sound okay…" Nick jumped out of the bed and made his way over to Jeff. He placed his hand on his forehead, testing his temperature.

"Jeff! You're burning up!" Nick exclaimed

"I…I…I'm fffreezinng." Jeff shivered, pulling the covers tighter around him.

"Jeff, you are not going to school today, it looks like you have the flu." Nick said sternly

"But Nick, I have a chemistry exam today! I've been cramming for this test all week!" Jeff proceeded to sit up but as soon as he tried he fell back onto the pillow and groaned.

"Jeff, calm down. You can do the test next lesson…right now you need to think about your health." Nick approached Jeff and pushed him back down into the bed. He tucked him up into the covers but Jeff was still shivering and his teeth were still chattering.

"Sssoo…soo..colldd…"

Nick walked to the cupboard and pulled out a blanket and Jeff's favourite stuffed bear. He turned back and put the blanket over Jeff, he then gave the bear to Jeff. Jeff pulled him into his chest and snuggled up to him. Nick thought that he looked truly adorable: Like a little 3 year old, so innocent and cute.

Jeff was just snuggling and settling down when he suddenly bolted out of bed and dashed to the bathroom where he was violently sick. The sound of retching and vomiting was heard outside from Nick so he quickly followed Jeff's path into the bathroom. Jeff was kneeling on the cold tiled floor with his face bend over the toilet: he looked so pale and weak. He was gasping for breath in between the vomiting and was starting to panic, his breathing getting shallower and the vomiting getting harder and fiercer. Nick approached him and began to rub soothing circles in his boyfriend's back and sweet nothings in his ear. Nick brushed his lips against the hair on Jeff's head. He kissed his head softly and affectionately, trying to calm Jeff down. The vomiting slowed somewhat and eventually came to a stop.

Jeff collapsed on the floor, exhausted, his eyes closing from the amount of energy that had been drained out of him. Nick picked Jeff up off the floor, bridal style, and took him back into their bedroom. He placed him back into the bed and tucked him up again. Jeff snuggled up to the bear and closed his eyes.

"I need to go and tell the receptionist that you won't be going to your classes today because you are sick. I have also decided that after that display in the bathroom I am not leaving you until you are better." Nick said sternly

Jeff just grumbled back and nestled his head in the pillow.

"You, try and get some sleep now…" Nick rustled Jeff's hair and kissed him on his head.

Nick walked over to the door and exited the room. He ran downstairs and out of the Arrowsmith building, and then dashed over to the school building. He entered through the main entrance and approached the kind looking woman on the front desk.

"Hello young man, what can I do for you?" The woman asked

"Jeff and I won't be going to our lessons today. Jeff is seriously sick and has been vomiting this morning and I think I should stay with him. I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving him alone after what I witnessed this morning." Nick explained

"Okay Nick, I will make sure your teachers know that. Thank you for telling me." The kind woman replied.

Nick turned away from the desk "Oh and Nick, tell Jeff to get better soon from me…"

"Okay, I will do… thank you" Nick turned away and made his way back to the dorm room.

When he got back, Jeff was fast asleep. Nick sat down on the other side of Jeff's bed. He watched Jeff while he slept, he looked so peaceful. His mouth was slightly parted and he was breathing out of it because of his blocked nose. He was curled up in the foetal position with his large fluffy bear, snuggling up to it. His hair was mussed up, was sticking up everywhere and splayed out on the pillow. Nick thought he looked truly adorable. Soon Nick was asleep too, next to Jeff after all the drama of the morning.

*****Meanwhile Sebastian and Blaine's room*****

Blaine woke up next to Sebastian and smiled, it was nice to wake up next to someone for once. He was completely tranquil until all the events of yesterday came flooding back to him. He remembered how he had broken up with Kurt because of that **stupid** guy who he found naked with Kurt on his bed but then he remembered how Sebastian had been there for him. He had never thought that Sebastian had a good side to him especially after all the flirting with him when he was going out with Kurt, the spiteful nicknames and when he threw the rock salt slushy at Kurt but Blaine jumped in front of it. He wished he hadn't done that now, Kurt didn't deserve it after what he had done. Sebastian was so kind to him last night. He looked up at the taller boy, his breathing was even and his eyes were shut indicating he was asleep. His hair was sticking out all over the place; it looked so soft and shiny. Blaine lifted his hand up in wonder and ran his hand through the other boy's mahogany hair. It was thick in texture and the light streaming in through the window bounced off it and made his hair look glossy and sleek. He had a slight bouffant lift to his hair in a wave at the front of his head.

He started speaking groggily "Morning gorgeous, like what you see?" Sebastian opened one of his eyes, sensing someone was staring at him.

I stared into his eyes and felt as if I was getting lost inside them, they were windows to his soul. He had large emerald eyes and long, beautiful dark eyelashes. They had an indefinable sparkle to them; they were alluring and sensual with a hint of mischief. A silence settled between the two boys, it wasn't awkward though: they were both taking in the beauty of one another in silence.

They both leaned into each other and captured their lips in a kiss that left them both wanting more.

"What do you say to a sleepover this weekend?" Blaine asked

"We can go to my house!" Sebastian exclaimed

"Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"No, they are never there. They are always away on business trips, I just have a maid who looks after the house and me sometimes." Sebastian explained

"Sounds great!" Blaine chuckled at the other boy's enthusiasm.

"I would love that, it would help me get to know everyone a little better. Plus it would give me a chance to see who can hold their alcohol and who can't!"

Blaine shot a confused look to Sebastian.

"We always have alcohol at my house and my parents never drink it because their never at home which means they let me drink it…In France everyone drinks so you get used to it." Sebastian explained

"Oh, that sounds brilliant!" Blaine laughed

"We better get up Blaine or we'll never get to class on time." Sebastian pulled Blaine up off the bed.

"I need a shower…" Blaine said, tousling his hair

"Me too…"

"I'll go first." Blaine said, grabbing his uniform and going into the bathroom.

Sebastian had nothing to do while Blaine was getting himself all cleaned up so he decided to pack his school bag. Soon the tell tale humming of the shower stopped and Blaine walked out with just a towel around his waist. Sebastian was in shock and looked at the hot, sexy boy in front of his eyes. He was short but his muscles were amazing. He had a six-pack that was to die for and his limbs looked so strong. The towel hung low around his waist showing the v of his hips and his snail trail which disappeared below the towel. His hair was dripping wet and the water was running down his neck and chest.

Sebastian approached Blaine from behind and wrapped his arms around him.

He whispered seductively "You have no idea how much I want this towel off right now…" he spoke in a low tone.

Blaine shivered in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian bought his hands down to where the towel was and dipped his fingers underneath. Blaine let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding and moaned deeply.

"Sebastian…you need to get in the shower otherwise we'll never get to school on time!" Blaine let out shakily

"But Blaine..." Sebastian pouted

"Sebastian, get in the shower!" Blaine laughed playfully and turned around in Sebastian's arms. He flicked his chest and pushed him into the bathroom then he chucked his uniform in after him, along with some fresh underwear and his wash bag.

Sebastian laughed and shut the door. He came out soon afterwards in full uniform and with his hair done perfectly. He walked out and grabbed Blaine in his arms.

"I love you so much." Blaine looked at Sebastian with innocence and love in his eyes and Sebastian looked back at him with the same emotions reflecting in his eyes.

"Come on Sebastian, we need to get to English class." Blaine grabbed Sebastian's hand and their satchels and dragged him out of the room, making their way to their first class.

*****Nick and Jeff's room*****

Jeff woke up and could feel an arm wrapped around his waist and fluffy hair in the crook of his neck. He opened his eyes drowsily and saw Nick's smiling face below him and his arm wrapped around his waist. He was still asleep and was snoring softly. Jeff smiled at his boyfriend below him. He suddenly felt a stirring in his stomach…

He pushed Nick off him violently and rushed to the bathroom as fast as his legs would carry him. He bent over the bowl and completely chucked up the contents of his entire stomach.

The force of Jeff pushing Nick off him sent him flying off the bed and he woke up when he hit the floor. He, once again heard the undeniable sounds of his friend vomiting once more and made his way in there.

"Jeff you need to see a doctor. You haven't even eaten anything today and you are still vomiting…" Nick said, standing in the doorway.

"No!" Jeff quickly replied, whipping his head around to where Nick was standing which caused another round of vomiting.

"Please don't make me, I really don't like doctors don't make me see one!" Jeff exclaimed when the vomiting died down a bit.

"Okay Jeff… I won't for now. I can't promise anything though." Nick said sternly.

Jeff had broken out in a sweat, the moisture gathering on his forehead and making his hair moist. His breathing was shallow, trying to recover from the repetitive throwing up and his heart was pounding.

Suddenly Nick remembered what they always used to do as kids when they were ill.

"Hey Jeff! Do you want to watch a movie? A Disney movie?" Nick asked excited.

This seemed to bring back some of Jeff's diminished energy.

"Yeah dude!" He exclaimed.

He flushed the toilet and then attempted to get up using the side of the bowl but his legs just wobbled and he fell back down again. His limbs felt like they weighted ten times what they normally did, almost as if they were weighted. Nick rushed to his side and helped him up, and out of the bathroom and put him back in bed. He then fished through the cupboard for a selection of DVD's. He got out a few and handed them to Jeff.

"You pick." He said.

While Jeff was occupied with choosing the film, Nick went back into the bathroom and grabbed a bowl and some flannels. He filled the bowl with ice-cold water and then threw the flannels in. He came back into their bedroom and placed the bowl on the bedside table. Jeff held out a DVD.

"The Lion King! Nice choice!" Nick laughed and proceeded to turn on the television and put the DVD in the player. Soon afterwards the 'Universal' music came on and the two boys sung along, laughing at the same time.

Nick walked back to Jeff's bed and crawled in the other side, pulling the covers over him. He reached to his left and grabbed a flannel out of the bowl, wringing it out and then folding it up. He shuffled over to where Jeff was laying and pulled his hair back from his forehead, he then put the flannel on the ill boy's head. Jeff let out a sigh and a smile broke out on his face.

"That is so good… Thanks Nick." Jeff sighed happily.

Nick took the flannel off Jeff's forehead and swiped it over his neck and chest. As the film went on the two boys sung along to the songs. Jeff's voice was very scratchy and the singing was making his throat hurt but he didn't care. He loved singing with Nick and it made him happy when he was ill.

"Nick, I'm hungry…" Jeff complained

"I'm not surprised, you haven't eaten anything all day! I can go to Wal-Mart if you want and get us some food because the canteen downstairs won't be open for at least another…" he looked at his watch "4 hours or so…"

Jeff groaned, "I don't want you to leave me…" Jeff made his best puppy dog face and tried to be persuasive with his eyes.

"I will text Blaine then and get him to go to Wal-Mart for us then." Nick reached down below the bed to retrieve his phone from his leather satchel. He grabbed it and immediately went to his contacts, tapping in Blaine's name.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Nick Duval**

**Hey, Warbler!**

**As you've probably noticed Nick and Jeff haven't been at any lessons. This is because Jeff is sick and I have been looking after him. Jeff hasn't eaten all day and the canteen isn't open for at least another 4 hours. I was wondering if you would go to Wal-Mart and pick up some food and stuff for us? I don't dare leave Jeff because he has been chucking up all day and has a very high fever. **

**Text me back x**

**Nick**

"Hopefully Blaine will go to the supermarket for us now…" Nick said

Nick curled into Jeff's side again with his phone in his hand, soon he felt a vibrating against his hand and he pulled his phone out from under the covers. He looked at the reply from Blaine.

**To: Nick Duval**

**From: Blaine Anderson**

**Hey fellow warbler,**

**Of course! Sebastian and I will go for you after our lesson. Hope Jeff is feeling better soon! :D**

**From Blaine x**

"Great! Blaine and Sebastian are going to go to Wal-Mart for us to get us some food after their next lesson." Nick turned to Jeff

Jeff's stomach grumbled and the two boys laughed. Jeff spluttered and broke into a coughing fit and sniffed madly. Jeff went to the mini-fridge that they had in their room and took out a bottle of water, handing it to Jeff quickly. That seemed to calm his tickly throat. Nick got back in the bed and the two boys continued watching the film, singing along and laughing together

*******Sebastian and Blaine********

Blaine heard his phone's muffled vibration in his bag during an extremely boring Biology lesson. He tried to subtly take his phone out of his bag without the teacher noticing and managed it with ease. He unlocked it and checked his messages. He noticed one from Nick, delivered not two minutes ago.

**To: Blaine Anderson**

**From: Nick Duval**

**Hey, Warbler!**

**As you've probably noticed Nick and Jeff haven't been at any lessons. This is because Jeff is sick and I have been looking after him. Jeff hasn't eaten all day and the canteen isn't open for at least another 4 hours. I was wondering if you would go to Wal-Mart and pick up some food and stuff for us? I don't dare leave Jeff because he has been chucking up all day and has a very high fever. **

**Text me back x**

**Nick**

He turned to Sebastian who was sitting next to him and whispered in his ear.

"After this lesson we need to go to Wal-Mart to get food for Nick and Jeff because Jeff is ill and hasn't eaten."

Sebastian looked at him and nodded his head. Blaine continued to daydream for the rest of the lesson, not listening to a word their teacher was saying. Then, after what seemed like a lifetime to the two boys, the final bell rang signalling that the lesson had ended. The two boys picked up their satchels and exited the room along with all the other boys from their lesson. Blaine led Sebastian all the way to the exit of the school and then Sebastian followed Blaine all the way to Wal-Mart in town. They entered the supermarket and grabbed a cart to put their shopping in. They headed around the supermarket, picking up various things.

"What food do you buy for an ill person?" Blaine asked, turning to Sebastian

"Well, when I'm ill I always like Ice-Cream, fizzy drinks, chicken soup and sweets and chocolate!" Sebastian beamed

"Cool, well let's go and pick those up then…" Blaine and Sebastian travelled around the supermarket, picking up the items.

"I'm bored!" Sebastian whined

He suddenly got the best idea ever, Sebastian saw an aisle full of alarm clocks and while Blaine wasn't looking, he set all of them to go off at ten-minute intervals. He then pulled Blaine along, so that they wouldn't be at the scene when they eventually did go off. They then passed the perfume department and Sebastian dashed in, picked up as many of the samplers as possible and sprayed them everywhere. Sebastian found a navy blanket and tied it around his neck.

"I'm Batman. Come Robin, to the bat cave!" Sebastian shouted running around. Blaine broke into hysterics and so did Sebastian.

"This could actually come in handy! Jeff is bound to be cold because I always am when I'm ill." Sebastian shoved the blanket into the cart and they continued on. As other people in the store would turn away to look at things in the aisle, Sebastian and Blaine would put random objects in their cart. At this rate, they would get kicked out! They went down an aisle full of children's toys and let all the bouncy balls loose. Just then the alarm clocks all started going off, their shrill ringing could be heard throughout the whole store. The two boys burst out into laughter, running to the till as fast as they could. They paid for everything and were quickly back at school before they knew it.

********Nick and Jeff********

Jeff and Nick had only been waiting 30 minutes when Sebastian and Blaine walked through the door. They had multiple shopping bags in their hands.

"Hey!" Blaine said enthusiastically

Jeff rolled over so that he was facing the door and saw Blaine and Sebastian. The two boys placed the bags on the floor and started unpacking the contents of them.

"What have you two been getting up to? And your both only in you boxers!" Sebastian winked suggestively when he noticed the two boys in the one double bed together.

"Oh, shut up Sebastian! Why do you have such a dirty mind?" Nick said

"I was born this way?" Sebastian quoted the Lady Gaga song.

Nick and Jeff both rolled their eyes. Nick got off the bed and helped the boys unpack everything into their mini-fridge and fridge-freezer units while Jeff just stared at Nick's butt while he bent over to pick up stuff from the ground."

Sebastian noticed this "Jeff, stop checking out Nick's butt…" he laughed

Both Jeff and Nick went bright red…

"You guys are so innocent… it truly is adorable! Any mention of sex and you guys are cringing" Sebastian said

The two boys cringed at that word, confirming indeed what Sebastian had just said.

"At least we're not sex maniacs like you!" Jeff said croakily

Blaine started laughing at that, thinking about what happened in their dorm room that morning and about how true that accusation actually was.

"Meh, it's what makes me sexy!" Sebastian said seductively.

The three Dalton boys finished unpacking the things and then Nick sat down on his bed and Sebastian and Blaine snuggled up together on the couch, Blaine sitting on Sebastian's lap.

"Are you two together?" Nick asked, mimicking what Sebastian had said when they first met.

"Well, it's a long story…" Sebastian answered

"Well, Kurt and I broke up yesterday because it turns out he was seeing someone else. He had been cheating on me…I don't know how long for, or any of the details but he had been cheating on me for sure. Sebastian was there for me when Kurt wasn't and we grew closer.

"We thought you would be with Kurt forever. Your relationship seemed rock solid but I guess some people just can't be faithful." Nick said

"Yeah, that's what I thought until I found some sexual texts from this other guy on Kurt's phone…" Blaine said sadly. Sebastian cupped his face and rocked him in his arms gently.

"Well, I think you guys are really cute together." Jeff said weakly from the other side of the room.

"Thanks guys!" Sebastian said… he decided that he would lighten the mood

"Oh! By the way, we're having a party at the weekend! It's at my house because my parents are always away on business trips and there will be booze and loud music and I expect everyone to confess their deepest and darkest secrets… no one likes a party pooper. We still need to tell everyone so if you see anyone just tell them." Sebastian laughed

"Wow! That sounds awesome dude!" Nick said.

Jeff kicked off his covers, he didn't care that he was only in his boxers and would feel exposed: he was burning up. Nick heard this action and looked behind him: He knew that Jeff was too hot. He got up and grabbed the ice cream out of the freezer and a spoon from the drawer. He poured chocolate sauce over the top, which the new couple had also bought and handed the pot to Jeff. He grabbed the bowl of water too, which had now gone warm, he realised. He refilled it with fresh, cold water and dunked the flannel in it. He wrung it out, folded it and swept it over Jeff's body. He then placed it on Jeff's forehead and left it there.

"Go easy on that now…" Nick said cautiously "You have been throwing up all day and we don't want you getting worse." He tapped Jeff on the nose and in return the blonde smiled back at him.

"I am actually feeling much better now: Still a but warm, but other than that I feel great. It must have been one of those 24-hour flu bugs." Jeff tried to sit up and this time he had the strength to do it by himself. He smiled at Nick, reassuring him.

"Okay then…you feel like playing some video games?" The smaller boy turned to Sebastian and Blaine

"Yeah!" they chorused

"I am coming too, I refuse to stay in this bed for the rest of my life…" Jeff said dramatically.

"Come on then." Nick pulled him up and they all headed into the next room.

Before they knew it, another day at Dalton was over and it was time for bed again. They all slept peacefully and without disturbance that evening, all knowing that they had someone who loved them.

**A/N- Hope you liked my fourth chapter! Please review for me! :) I would be so happy. Because I am ill right now and my usual cheeriness has gone… reviews would cheer me up so much. Yes, I know, I'm playing the sympathy card but you love it really :) Next chap will be the party and lots of frolicking and funniness will ensue! x REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **


	5. The Party

**A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry for the late UD but I have had lots of things going on… like playing my violin for the Queen! :D That was amazing! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the party chapter! I am really soo sorry! I think this is the most exciting chapter so I really hope you like it and tell me if you do! :D xxx**

The rest of the week went seemed to go by in a flash. Soon it was Friday evening and Sebastian was preparing for the party that was to be tomorrow evening. Sebastian was sitting on the sofa in his and Blaine's room, writing down lists of what he would need for tomorrow which mostly consisted of alcohol. Tomorrow afternoon, he would head to his own house and get everything set up for the party. Sebastian planned to discover everyone's secrets at this party. He knew he could hold his alcohol but he was pretty sure that the others would be wasted after just one shot! Sebastian also had lots of drinking games lined up too. He really wanted to get the feel of all of his Dalton buddies…one way or another…

All of his Dalton friends had found out about the party very quickly after Jeff and Nick had found out: News spread quickly at Dalton Academy! Jeff, Nick, Trent, Blaine, Kurt...

'**urrgh!' **Sebastian thought in his head

and many of the other warblers from Arrowsmith were invited.

Blaine walked into their room and smiled when he saw his new boyfriend across the room from him. He walked over and sat down next to him on the love seat.

"Getting ready for the party?" Blaine asked, looking at the lists in Sebastian's hand.

"Yes, lots to plan…" Sebastian continued writing.

"Hey Sebastian, when are you going to audition for the Warblers?" Blaine questioned

Sebastian had completely forgotten about that! He turned and looked up at his new boyfriend.

"Um….when can I?" Sebastian asked

"I'd suggest next week sometime…if that's enough time for you to practise, that is?" Blaine suggested

"Yeah, of course! Do you have any sheet music at Dalton? It's just, I didn't bring any with me from my house."

"Yes, Dalton has almost anything you could think of in sheet music. I'll take you to the Warblers Hall where they keep all of it if you would like. I can help you practice too!" Blaine was getting excited

"Yeah sure… We might as well go now." Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged him up, off the sofa. Blaine led the way out of the Arrowsmith house and down to the school building. He pulled Sebastian into a large hall.

"This is the Warblers Hall: Where we practise after school. This is also where the school keeps all of the sheet music."

Blaine walked over to the left side of the room, where a large bookcase sat. He crouched down, squatting somewhat and started flicking through various books of music, his finger trailing along the worn spines. Sebastian followed the smaller boy to the bookshelf. He also peered at the music on the shelves closely, trying to find one that best suited him. He pulled out a book and turned it around in his hand, he stared at the song list on the back and his eyes suddenly popped when he saw one that fitted his personality perfectly.

"How about Sexyback by Justin Timberlake?" Sebastian smiled, and tucked the book up, under his arm.

"Don't you think that you should choose something a little more…um…sensible?" Blaine asked

"No way! I'm not sensible anyway…you should know that by now!" Sebastian laughed

"I'm bringing Sexyback…" the boy sung under his breath. Blaine chuckled at the taller boy while they kept looking through the sheet music.

"Or I could sing S&M!" Sebastian had taken yet another book out off the shelf and was looking at the back of it. He tucked that under his arm also.

"You have to help me practise gorgeous guy." He pulled Blaine to the piano near the window. He pushed Blaine down by the shoulders and onto the piano stool. He placed the sheet music on the stand and turned it to the right page. Blaine lifted his hands gracefully to the keys and started the introduction to Sexyback, tapping his foot along to the beat.

Sebastian started singing sexily.

I**'m bringing sexy back**

**Them other boys don't know how to act**

Sebastian slinked around the piano, all the time keeping eye contact with Blaine. He winked at him and danced suggestively. Blaine thought he had the most smooth and velvety voice he had ever heard. His brain was melting away and he could happily listen to him all day.

**I think it's special, what's behind your back?**

He danced around to the front of the piano, where Blaine was sat. He trailed his hands lightly across Blaine's shoulders and sat down on the piano stool, next to him.

**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack**

**(Take it to the bridge)**

**Dirty babe, you see these shackles**

Sebastian held up his wrists together and contorted his face to keep the pitch of the song up while he smirked sexily.

**Baby I'm your slave**

**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**

**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

He brushed his hands up and down the inside of Blaine's thighs slowly as Blaine's piano playing got significantly worse.

**(Take it to the chorus)**

**Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it**

**Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it**

**VIP, go ahead be gone with it**

**Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it**

**Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it**

**Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it**

He ghosted his hands along Blaine's lower waist. He dipped his fingertips under is accompanists waistband, giving him a little taste but leaving him desiring more. Blaine let out a gasp and his piano playing almost stopped for a moment, he forgot about the notes he was meant to be playing and for all he knew he could have been playing anything at that moment.

**You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it**

**Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on.**

Sebastian got up off the piano stool and began to trail his hands up his own body. He grabbed his crotch and jerked his hips.

**I'm bringing sexy back**

**Them sexy babies don't know how to act**

**Girl let me make up for all the things you lack**

**Cause you're burning up, I've got to get it fast**

**(Take it to the bridge)**

**Dirty babe, you see these shackles**

**Baby I'm your slave**

**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**

Sebastian made a whipping motion towards Blaine and winked at him.

**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**

**(Take it to the chorus)**

**Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it**

**Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it**

**VIP, go ahead be gone with it**

**Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it**

**Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it**

**Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it**

Sebastian put his hands on his hips and grinded them.

**You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it**

**Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on.**

**You Ready?**

Sebastian shot a questioning glare at Blaine and raised one eyebrow.

**I'm bringing sexy back**

**Them sexy babies watch how I attack**

**If that's your girl, better watch your back**

**Cause you're burning up for me, and that's a fact**

**Take it to the chorus**

**Come here girl, go ahead be gone with it**

Sebastian made a 'come here' motion with his finger towards Blaine and shot him his 100-Watt grin.

**Come to the back, go ahead be gone with it**

**VIP, go ahead be gone with it**

**Drinks on me, go ahead be gone with it**

**Let me see what your twerkin' with, go ahead be gone with it**

**Look at those hips, go ahead be gone with it**

**You make me smile, go ahead be gone with it**

**Go 'head child, go ahead be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on, go ahead be gone with it**

**Get your sexy on.**

Sebastian sat back down on the piano stool next to Blaine and chuckled. Blaine was lost for words at how stunning Sebastian's voice was! And how sexy his dance moves were. He knew that he would get into the Warblers for sure… Sebastian was right…with his sexiness they were sure to win the next sectionals.

Sebastian looked over at Blaine "Blaine, your pupils are dilated…which can only mean one thing: You are seriously turned on right now."

Sebastian darted his hand out to Blaine's crotch, Blaine jumped back and squealed immediately with a completely shocked expression on his face. Sebastian was just smirking cheekily.

"Hm, just what I thought…" Sebastian said sexily

"Ew Sebastian!"

"You are so innocent Blaine…it's super hot."

"Oh shut up Sebastian… you are just a testosterone fueled teenage boy who is obviously sexually frustrated."

"Yes I am, very much so. I can definitely think of a way that you could remedy that fact. I can tell that you want to…your body is saying so" Sebastian winked at the other boy

"Sebastian, stop it…I will not do this now." Blaine said firmly

"You want to rea-"

"NO! STOP IT!" Blaine screeched

"Okay, okay…" Sebastian gave in and reached for Blaine's hand "I'm sorry Blaine." He said genuinely

"That's okay just don't pressure me." Blaine said

Sebastian decided to change the topic "I've decided that that shall be my audition song for next week."

"Okay then." Blaine looked out of the window and then at his watch. "Sebastian, we need to get back to our dorm! If we get discovered in here then we will get literally killed. It is gone 10:30!"

Blaine ran out of the room with Sebastian following him. They got back to their dorm and went straight to bed.

*******Saturday Afternoon*******

After Sebastian and Blaine had woken up, got dressed and done their homework, they packed small bags, ready to head to Sebastian's house. They had to take Blaine's car because Sebastian's dad had driven him to Dalton so his car was back at his house. They both packed bags with some clothes and a small wash bag and headed out to the Dalton car park. Blaine showed Sebastian to his car and handed him the keys. Blaine had the typical student car: An old, beat up vehicle that was painted in the worst colour invented because it was cheap, lets just say, it had seen better days. Blaine handed Sebastian the keys and they both got in, chucking their luggage in the back seats. Sebastian started up the engine and set off out of the Dalton driveway. The two boys sat in a comfortable silence the whole way, Blaine looking out of the window and Sebastian concentrating on the road ahead of him. Sebastian's house was about 2 hours away so they just took in their surroundings and relaxed as they made their way there.

Sebastian pulled up to an extensive, tall, metal gate and rolled down the window of the car. Blaine noticed that there was a keypad on Sebastian's side of the gate. Sebastian leaned his arm out of the window, tapping on a large button on said keypad and then a typically posh English voice spoke up.

"Yes sir?"

Sebastian answered the mysterious voice with his own "It's Sebastian Smythe…"

The gate suddenly opened and a large winding driveway was revealed in the car's path.

"Here we are…" Sebastian smiled

They drove up the driveway and after a while the two boys could see a colossal mansion in the distance. After a while they had reached the entrance and Blaine couldn't believe his eyes. The mansion must have had about ten floors! There was, what looked like a forest behind the building which stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Y…y…you live here?" Blaine spluttered

"Yeah, this is my home. You like it?" Sebastian turned and smiled at the boy

"It's amazing!" Blaine gleamed and chuckled at the boy "Come on! I have to see the inside of this place." Blaine got out of the car and got his belongings out of the back. Sebastian did the same and then they walked up together to the front door. Blaine raised his clenched fist to the door and was about to start knocking when Sebastian grabbed it. He then noticed another keypad on the door and relaxed his fist, dropping it to his side. Sebastian, again, pressed the button and asked for entry. The door unlocked and a man was revealed from behind it in a suave looking black suit and tie.

"Hello Mr. Smythe!" he greeted the two boys "I see you have company sir." The man had a very stereotypical, posh British accent which seemed to mirror his appearance.

"Yes Manwell and I will have many more people coming later. I have invited my friends from Dalton to stay over this evening at this house. They should be arriving sometime this evening…"

"Duly Noted sir. Would you like me to get Chef Vaughan to cook you up some food for you and your guests for tonight?"

"Yes, that would be perfect thanks. This is Blaine Anderson by the way…" Blaine stepped out from behind Sebastian and outstretched his hand. Manwell shook it and smiled at the new acquaintance.

"Greetings Mr. Anderson. I welcome you to the Smythe home and I hope you will have a great time here."

"I'm taking Blaine upstairs now. Thanks Manwell!"

Sebastian took the lead and led Blaine up a huge flight of stairs. They got to the first floor and then Sebastian led him down to his room. He turned the modern black handle and pushed the door open. Blaine was once again astonished by the sheer size of the room. There was a double bed in the middle of the room and opposite that was a giant TV which must have been at least 70 inches. There was also a fish tank in one of the walls and the wall opposite was made purely of glass. He had a desk with an apple mac desktop and a mac book air. He had a large stereo system on another side of his desk.

"Oh my gosh Sebastian…What else is in this house?"

"Well there is a spa, swimming pool with slides, cinema and a racetrack. There are about 50 rooms or so and 30 bathrooms. There is also a restaurant downstairs where Chef Vaughan will be making the dinner. This used to be a hotel but then it went bust so my parents bought it and ever since then it has been our home."

"WOAH!" Blaine was so shocked

"Let's get ready for the party first…then I will give you a tour of the place. So we need mattresses because we should all stay in the same room at as sleepover! We need booze, food, movies, music and games and most importantly people! I'll go and get the booze, you go and get the mattresses. Every room on this floor is a bedroom so go and get a mattress from 10 of the bedrooms and we'll be fine. Right… Sebastian exited the room, going to get the alcohol while Blaine set off running around the floor and dragging mattresses back to the room.

By the time Sebastian was back… the room was all set up.

"We're all ready now so…what do you want to do for the rest of the time." Sebastian looked at the clock on the wall… it was 6:00 they still had 2 hours until the other boys were due to arrive.

"I want to race you on the racetrack!" Blaine smiled, Sebastian laughed and walked out of the room with Blaine hot on his trail.

They got outside and Sebastian headed behind the house and into the wooded area.

"Are you sure you're going the right way?" Blaine asked, looking around, confused.

"Blaine! I live here!" Sebastian continued walking

Blaine just shrugged and they continued on. Soon they came to a clearing which held a long winding racetrack that stretched so far that you couldn't see it all with, what looked like a garage in the middle of it.

Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and started running to the building. He fished into his pocket and grabbed his keys. He pressed a button and the door rose up. It unveiled two flash, brand new looking cars. Two Bugatti Veyron's whose jet-black metallic paint was shining in the dimmed, early evening skylight.

"Oh yeah!" Blaine grabbed the keys off of the holder at the side of the garage and unlocked the vehicle. He jumped inside and drove it out. Sebastian followed quickly after and they both ended up at the starting line, marked into the track.

The boys revved their engines fiercely at each other.

"3…2…1 GO!" Sebastian shouted loudly and the two boys sped off.

Most of the time Sebastian was in the lead but there were times when Blaine had the edge. Eventually Sebastian zoomed across the finishing line first and the race was all over. By this time it was nearly pitch black and it was getting cold.

"Let's call it a night eh? We need to get back inside for when the other's arrive." Sebastian and Blaine put the cars back in the garage, locking it behind them and then they headed back to the house. By the time they got back it was already 7:55 which meant the others would be there in 5 minutes.

Just then. The doorbell rung and Sebastian headed down with Blaine before Manwell could get to the door but they were too slow, the butler had already opened the door. Kurt, David and Trent were standing outside, all mirroring Blaine's expression when he had first seen Sebastian's house: Pure amazement and shock.

"Good evening and welcome to the Smythe household. We hope you enjoy your stay…" The boys in the doorway were all looking on at Sebastian with confused and slightly bemused faces.

"That will be enough Manwell."

Sebastian could see David had placed his hands over his face, trying to hide his obvious chuckles behind them.

"Come on it guys…" The boys pushed past Manwell and headed upstairs, following Sebastian. As soon as they were out of Manwell's hearing distance David burst out laughing…

"Hahaa dude! What was that! Are you some posh boy or something?" David doubled over in laughter.

"Oh shut up David!" Sebastian continued showing the boys to his room but just as they were entering, the doorbell rung again and Sebastian spoke up.

"Make yourself at home, I'm going to answer the door." And with that, his guests were left alone. They all stared awkwardly at each other until David suddenly smirked cheekily…he had a devilish idea in his mind.

"Hey boys, lets search through his stuff! Let's see what this 'posh boy' Sebastian is really about eh?"

Trent laughed along with David, and Kurt joined in soon afterwards. Blaine and Kurt avoided eye contact at all times and if they did just happen to catch each other's gaze they would look away awkwardly. They hadn't talked since the 'incident' that happened about a week ago and they had been avoiding each other completely, each going their own separate ways. Blaine had moved on and hoped that Kurt would do the same; it would really help them get over the awkwardness between them. But for now…they had a party to enjoy!

David moved over to Sebastian's bedside table and started pulling the drawers open and delving his hands inside and overturning the contents. He pulled open the top drawer but all her found was CD's, paper and pens. Then he opened the second drawer down and started laughing, pulling packages out of it. Then Kurt, Trent and Blaine realised what they were. There were about 10 different flavours, colours and brands of condoms and about 5 different types of lubricant.

The boys all stared in shock, awkwardly at the sight in front of them. David broke the ice yet again.

"Was he expecting to get some action tonight?" David winked at Blaine.

Just then, Sebastian walked back into the room with Jeff and Nick in tow. He saw all the other boys gathered around his bed and looked at them with a confused look but then he noticed what they had found…

"Well, I see you all found my supplies!" Sebastian laughed. All the boys in the room started laughing with him.

"Expecting to get some action Sebastian?" David asked

"Oh yeah, always!" Sebastian answered

"By the way, Wes and the others couldn't make it. Something about school work I think." Jeff explained to the boys.

"That's a shame…" Kurt said sadly

"Oh well guys, more booze for us!" Sebastian beamed

Trent started packing the 'supplies' back into Sebastian's drawer so that they didn't have them out any longer. They quickly disappeared out of sight, forgotten about for now. The silence in the room was broken by Blaine's stomach growling angrily. Sebastian walked over to him and sat down on the bed.

"Hungry gorgeous?" he asked.

Kurt winced at the term of endearment and the sight in front of his eyes. Sebastian was looking at Blaine with utter love and adoration in his eyes and Blaine was looking straight back with the same emotions flashing in his. However much he denied it and tried to move on like Blaine had so obviously done he just couldn't. There was still a part of him that loved Blaine and cared for him, and he truly felt sorry for what he had done. But he did want Blaine to be happy so he tried to ignore the dull aching in his heart and plastered a false smile on his face. The other boys didn't seem to notice his pain and he didn't really have any friends, he had the warblers but he didn't have anyone to hang around with when he was bored at school or when he felt down and low. He had always had Blaine before…but now it was different. He had a new boyfriend and Kurt was left behind. Kurt knew he had to move on and he was getting there…slowly.

His train of thoughts was broken abruptly by Sebastian's mellow voice "Come on then everyone, let's get dinner."

They all headed downstairs and their senses were greeted by the glorious smell of food wafting from the Smythe household kitchen. They all picked up the pace of their walking, desperate to get to the source of that delicious smell. It turned out that for dinner was pasta bolognese with parmesan cheese and then chocolate fondant pudding for dessert. The boys all completely devoured the meal placed in front of them and made noises of pleasure as they filled their stomachs with the delicacy.

After the meal was over and all their plates were scraped clean they headed back upstairs to Sebastian's, now familiar, room. When they had finally settled back down into the bedroom Sebastian revealed the alcohol. It started with one glass of wine each which quickly turned to two, then three, which developed into shots of vodka and gin and then just pure drinking from the bottle. Soon enough, all of the boys were drunk out of their minds-literally.

"Let's play strip poker!" Sebastian slurred

The boys all sat in a circle and started dealing out cards. Jeff's jumper was the first item of clothing to come off, quickly followed by his T-Shirt. Nick ran his hands along Jeff's chest

"So beautiful!" Nick said dreamily

"Keep it PG guys…" Trent said drunkenly

Next to come off was Nick's blazer. By the time my first hand was over all the boys already had their blazers off and some had their T-Shirt off.

Blaine and Sebastian were soon clad in their underwear and clothes were coming off everywhere. The warblers only had one item of clothing pretty soon: their underwear…

They played another hand and to Blaine's dismay, he lost. He looked absolutely mortified!

'**I might as well get it over with…' **Blaine thought. He whipped off his underwear and all the other boys looked him up and down.

"Hahaa! Your thing is so big!" Sebastian said rowdily, drunkenly swaying slightly and pointing to it.

"Yeah I guess it is quite big…" Blaine smiled proudly at Sebastian.

"But mine's bigger…" Sebastian whipped off his underwear.

"Wow" All the boys stared at him.

"Let's play Spin the bottle!" Blaine shouted loudly, Sebastian pulled out his pyjama bottoms and grabbed some for Blaine. They both covered themselves back up and Sebastian grabbed one of the empty wine bottles. He placed it on the ground, in the middle of the circle and spun it. It landed on Blaine luckily, and Sebastian crushed his lips on top of his boyfriend's.

"Yum! You taste good…" Blaine mumbled against Sebastian's lips as they pulled away.

Next Nick spun and it landed on Trent, they kissed quickly and then stopped. Kurt spun, and it landed on Sebastian…Kurt just sat there mortified so Sebastian headed towards him…looking over to Blaine to get acceptance from him. Blaine just nodded so Sebastian connected his lips with Kurt's. They were softer than Blaine's but they would be, he is a lady face after all. They pulled away and Kurt wiped his lips with the back of his arm in disgust. Soon everyone had kissed everyone else in the room due to the sheer amount of alcohol in their system.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Jeff shouted

"Truth or dare Jeff?" David asked

"Truth…"

"Do you get turned on when Nick comes out of the shower?"

"Yes"

"Truth or Dare Sebastian?"

"DARE!" He said enthusiastically

"I dare you to give Blaine a lap dance…"

Sebastian got up and started swaying sexily in front of Blaine, he went down and up and started stroking Blaine suggestively. He started taking his clothes off slowly and sensually and then sat back down again. The boys were all laughing at what Sebastian was doing, including himself and Blaine.

"I'm bored…let's play never have I ever! With alcohol!"

They grabbed a glass and started mixing all the drinks together drunkenly. They mixed gin, vodka, wine, raspberry sour alcohol and apple sours.

"Never have I ever…gone skinny dipping." Kurt started

Blaine, Sebastian and Trent all looked guilty

"DRINK, DRINK, DRINK, DRINK!" The other boys chanted

The boys each took a drink, wincing at its sheer strength. There fingers and arms were so shaky that they spilt a lot of the drink on themselves but they didn't care because they were totally wasted.

Suddenly Blaine felt a stirring in his stomach and rushed to the en-suite bathroom where he swiftly regurgitated all the alcohol that he had ingested. This seemed to set everyone else off and lots of people were violently being sick into the sink and toilet. Everyone was exhausted and really needed some sleep so they all decided together that they would go to sleep.

They all didn't care that they were all still in their clothes. They climbed into their beds, Sebastian giving them all blankets and were asleep almost immediately with exhaustion.

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed it…to be honest I don't think this story is very good but I hope you liked it anywhere.**

**Thanks for reading xxxgleekxxx**


End file.
